Touch of Evil
by Orange Lantern Tsume
Summary: Kitty and Rogue mysteriously become pregnant, and then give birth to something horrible. What's going on? What did they create? I need a fresh surge of reviews! Special preview inside! R&R!
1. That Only A Mother Could Love

Touch of Evil  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: My second X-Men Evolution fic! I hope you all like it as much as my last one, Kin and Kith. This is intended as a one-shot, horror-type fic, but depending on the reviews, I could write a sequel or an epilogue or something.  
  
Anyway, I had better get on with the story, before I have to give the computer over to my buddy, who plays the game Oni with a vengeance (I keep telling him to work on his stealth, the fool).  
  
************************************************************  
  
Kitty Pryde and Rogue, two members of the mutant team of super heroes known as the X-Men, were walking down to another shop in Bayville Mall. Kitty had just finished buying a new shirt to replace the one that Toad spit his green goop on, and now she needed to pick up a CD that had been down- priced.  
  
That was when it happened.  
  
***************************************************  
  
It could wait as long as it needed to. It had already been waiting for centuries, ever since the natives had buried it long ago. Then, it had been scorned to no end, its acts denounced and called "evil."  
  
What was the evil, it wondered. It gave life to those who needed and also gave it, and it helped those who needed help. Where was the evil in that? It could not figure the matter out, so it simply went on, merely content to do its duties as an easer of pains.  
  
Then it felt them: Two powerful spirits, their youthful radiance glowing like twin suns. The happier was sparkled blue, while its companion shone a dazzling green. It liked to help mortals like these two. They were innocent, and would forever be so, even after the creature had tainted both them and their bloodline.  
  
Swimming closer to them, it prepared to strike---  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Kitty tripped, heading face-first for the tiled mall floor. As she did so, she felt something twist violently in her gut: It seemed as though her stomach had just knotted itself up. Several times, in fact.  
  
Rogue reached out and grabbed her friend's arm, yanking her back up. When she made contact, her stomach experienced the same thing as Kitty's did: The knotting and the brief spike of pain in her gut. Actually, the pain seemed located a bit LOWER than that...  
  
"Okay?" Rogue asked, and Kitty nodded. The white-and-auburn-haired girl pushed the pain aside, even though it was subsiding rapidly, and moved on to their desired destination.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Even though it had divided itself in two, it was still "alive." It would always exist, as long as there was a shred of life in the entire universe, be it a single-celled organism or a human being, it would be around, ready to act.  
  
Now, it was doubled in number, and would grow into a matching set of "offspring" for these two females. They would be happy and protect it, and they would all love each other and be happy. It would be a glimpse of paradise---IF no one tried to take it away.  
  
There had been countless scores of fools who had tried to end its existence, had tried to destroy the bliss it created, but they had been eliminated. Even though the females would protect it, IT would also protect THEM.  
  
For now, however, it had to wait until it was time to grow and live...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kitty felt a little queasy after her trip, but she couldn't figure out why. Rogue had caught her, so maybe she had gotten a little motion sickness or maybe some inertia had gotten to her. She had no idea what was going on inside her body, but at least that creepy knot was gone.  
  
Still, she felt a LITTLE out of place now.  
  
Rogue felt the same way, oddly enough.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
It wasn't until two hours later that the girls got back to the Xavier Institute. Apparently, the shopping had made time fly right out the window. But it hadn't gotten rid of the presence within them; they simply ceased to feel it, another touch of its abilities.  
  
It was a good thing tomorrow was Saturday, Kitty thought, because shopping and the knotting of her stomach had really drained her. Both her and Rogue slipped into their respective beds, falling asleep instantly.  
  
Inside of them, it had finished more planning after examining their genetics and their histories. It liked them, though it really liked all mortals who didn't loathe it. The presence decided that tomorrow morning, it would activate both its halves, separating itself into two forms for the entirety of its time as a mortal creature.  
  
Tomorrow morning, the two girls would become so much more...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kitty's alarm clock went off, and she lazily got up. Maybe she shouldn't have tired herself out so much last night? Shaking off the lethargy, she got dressed, as did Rogue, and the two made their way to the breakfast table.  
  
Suffice to say, everyone was rather astonished that both girls ate almost three times as much as they normally did, not gaining a single ounce from wolfing all that food down into one stomach each.  
  
'Something's not right,' Jean decided as she watched Kitty scarf down another stack of pancakes. 'Not even Beast could eat this much without getting a little nauseous. Maybe they're mutating again, gaining new powers?'  
  
Nobody said anything, not wanting to anger the two hungry female mutants.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
The presence had to feed itself significantly, since it would soon spread apart. Despite the looks from the mortals, it clouded both girls' minds, causing them to focus on eating. Only so much of the food would go to them- --after all, it needed to grow two halves in moments---LITERALLY!  
  
And once they were finished, it had the girls excuse themselves and clean their persons up, just in case they still had any trace of food on them. Besides, it liked to practice god dental hygiene.  
  
Satisfied with the cleanliness, it released the females from its grasp...  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Kitty and Rogue's minds snapped back to the present, and they rubbed their temples. It felt like they both had hangovers, but from what? They hadn't had a drop of liquor their entire lives.  
  
"How did we get into the bathroom?" Rogue asked, puzzled.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we, like, were sleepwalking the whole thing. I mean, we're all dressed for a regular day, but I can't recall much."  
  
"Me neither. I barely remember the food we just ate, and this presence in my mind..." She trailed off, confused.  
  
"Come on," Kitty said. "We have a training run in a little bit, and we can't be late."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
Now that each girl had a single, independent presence within, both halves finally had thought. Each decided that the host was worthy, and quite attractive. ESPECIALLY in costume. This "Rogue" and "Kitty" were even closer to divinity when dressed in the formfitting getups they wore as "X- Men", whatever those were.  
  
As the two carriers entered the "Danger Room", the halves prepared to act---  
  
***********************************************************  
  
Kitty tossed the sphere to Bobby, and he caught it before tossing it in turn to Roberto. Today, Beast had decided to teach them how to better use their agility and get faster reflexes.  
  
But after tossing the sphere, something completely unexpected happened: Kitty and Rogue abruptly doubled over in pain, their guts knotting into a burning hot region within their bodies. The other students, at first shocked by the strange occurrence, rushed to their teammates' sides.  
  
Beast was with Kitty, trying to calm her down. "What wrong?"  
  
"I don't know! It feels like something is trying to get out of my stomach!" Kitty gritted her teeth, trying her best not to scream.  
  
Storm examined Rogue as best she could. The Bright Lady knew she was no doctor---even Hank was better---but she had to try to figure out what was wrong. Bobby was busy trying to hold Rogue down; for some unknown reason, whatever was hurting the girl was making her squirm like mad. The same was happening to Kitty, on the other side of the Danger Room.  
  
Then, to everyone's already shocked horror, their wombs expanded to full, pregnant-woman size. In only two seconds. Both Kitty and Rogue screamed loudly, hardly able to stand the pain of their wombs growing so fast in so short an amount of time.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
The halves decided it was time to come out. The hosts' wombs had grown them to their full "baby" size, and now they had to be born.  
  
Acting as one, each half moved toward the bright light at the end of the tunnel (AN: You know what I mean).  
  
******************************************************************  
  
The two girls screamed again.  
  
"What is it?" Beast and Storm asked worriedly.  
  
"It's moving!" Kitty and Rogue cried out. "It's getting out!"  
  
And sure enough, the bulges shifted slightly as whatever was inside headed toward the only exit.  
  
"Oh my God," Kurt gasped. Something was pushing its way out of Kitty's vagina, making the crotch of her uniform stick out. Storm couldn't even breathe as she watched the same happen to Rogue. Both young women were screaming at the top of their lungs now.  
  
And then things got even worse: The uniforms' crotches ripped, and the THING pushed itself halfway out, headfirst. Each girl had a freakish horror hanging halfway out of her vaginas! (AN: Freaky, eh?)  
  
"Goddess preserve us," Storm whispered, beholding Rogue's "child." It was some sort of dinosaur-like monster, only smaller and thinner (AN: Think of the creatures that are from Kurt's little "hell realm" in the Shadow Dance episode).  
  
Exhausted beyond imagination, Kitty and Rogue passed out, just before the creatures used their little arms to pull themselves the rest of the way and slide across the floor---  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Xavier and the others who didn't witness the spectacle couldn't believe what they heard. It was like being told you weren't a living, breathing person. Hank had carefully taken both girls to the infirmary, and the creatures had clung to their mothers possessively, refusing to abandon the young female mutants.  
  
"They bear resemblance to the creatures I accidentally unleashed when we were experimenting with Kurt," Forge said. "But the facts pretty much end there. We all know those monsters didn't impregnate either Kitty nor Rogue, so it's safe to assume the things aren't from that hellish realm."  
  
"Perhaps," Ororo said. "They DO look very much like the creatures from that place. What we need to find out is where and how Kitty and Rogue became pregnant. They went through a nine-month-long transition in minutes! That isn't possible!"  
  
"I believe we should ask the girls directly," Xavier suggested.  
  
The others all nodded, and together they headed down to the infirmary. Both Kitty and Rogue were still asleep, but the creatures snapped wide- awake when the group entered the room. The horrors growled at the X-Men, making the group a little more than nervous.  
  
"Now we wait," Logan said, waiting to go against the freakish monsters.  
  
****************************************************  
  
It was another couple of hours until the girls woke up, but when they did, Xavier started to ask questions.  
  
"Kitty, Rogue, we need to know what you did to go through this. I hate to sound cold, but it's for the best."  
  
The girls glared at him, pulling their "children" closer.  
  
"We were at the mall," Rogue said after a long moment. "Kitty tripped, I caught her, and then we went to a shop before heading here. No funny business."  
  
"Except that our stomachs knotted up for a moment," Kitty said. "That could have been it."  
  
"If so, then perhaps the creatures need merely pick a host to incubate within," Beast said. "But why are you two acting so defensive over the creatures? They aren't even human."  
  
Neither Rogue nor Kitty answered him. They kept up the glaring.  
  
"Professor, what are we going to do?" Jean asked. "School is still on, and Kitty and Rogue are, well---" She broke off, the implications obvious.  
  
Xavier shivered. "I don't know, Jean. I honestly do not know..."  
  
********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: Love? Hate? Send me some reviews, people, and maybe I'll write an epilogue or a sequel or something, although I have no idea what to write for that sort of thing. Sorry, but I have other ideas to work on.  
  
Anyway, READ & REVIEW! 


	2. A preview of The Truth About Lance

The Truth About Lance  
  
By Blackheart Syaoran  
  
AUTHOR: This is supposed to be somewhat depressing, with some romance in it just for the fact that Kitty and Lance are the perfect couple.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Empty  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kitty wrapped her arms around Lance, making Rogue roll her eyes. "I love you, Lance."  
  
"I love you too, Kitten," the senior said.  
  
"That Kitty, Lance," Kitty said.  
  
"That was a joke."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Can we start making out now, so that Rogue can get jealous?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
Kitty and Lance started making out, while Rogue got up and left, feeling more than a little annoyed at her mutation. She walked away from the Institute, into the surrounding trees, and into a dark wooded area.  
  
'Why does Kitty have to torment me like this?' she wondered. 'It's not like I don't feel anything. Lance keeps getting on my nerves, and he just doesn't seem right for Kitty. She's literally much healthier-looking than he is, so pale and gaunt; he looks worse than Pietro.'  
  
Rogue glanced around her, seeing the woods were practically void of forest life. 'And why am I even here? There's no reason for me to keep walking to...' She thought for a long moment, trying to figure out where she was headed. 'Might as well see if the old place is still standing.' She made tracks to the Brotherhood's house.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Logan rolled his eyes when he saw Kitty and Lance sitting on the front steps, making out. He got off his bike and hung his helmet on a handlebar, and then walked to the steps, moving past the couple and faintly registering the lack of scent Lance produced.  
  
Then again, Logan had some other stuff on his mind. He went to Xavier's study, and entered.  
  
"Hello, Logan," Xavier said warmly. "Any news?"  
  
"I went past the boarding house," Logan said. "Place looks deader than a rock. Brotherhood's still there, but otherwise no one even moves around inside."  
  
Xavier seemed puzzled. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I didn't entirely go past it," Logan admitted. "I hung around for a while, and watched everyone. Quicksilver looked like he was strung out on drugs, staggering around, and Toad didn't seem to bright either, all depressed-looking."  
  
"Fred and Wanda?"  
  
"Dukes wasn't there when I was, and the Witch hasn't come back yet."  
  
"Interesting. I wonder if Lance knows anything about it?"  
  
"I don't know about him, Chuck."  
  
"Oh, and why is that?"  
  
Logan cleared his throat. "When I was walking past him an' Kitty on the front steps, I smelled her scent, but he seemed not to have barely any. Like he wasn't even there."  
  
Xavier blinked, perplexed.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Jesus," Rogue said, staring at the old boarding house.  
  
The windows were boarded up here and there; the shutters nailed closed; the walls were stained and grimy; the roof was collapsing; shingles had fallen off in large masses.  
  
"I hope that the residents are okay." Rogue gathered up some courage and walked to the front door, knocked. After a few more knocks, and a long wait in which she heard movement inside, mostly someone stumbling towards the door, Pietro opened up.  
  
He blinked several times before speaking. "Rogue?" he asked, his voice sounding weak and strained.  
  
Rogue's turn to blink. "Pietro, what happened to you?"  
  
The other mutant took a deep breath, several times, and Rogue could see how drained of life he was. "Lance."  
  
"What about Lance?"  
  
Pietro shook his head and blinked some more. When he looked at Rogue again, he seemed confused. "Lance who?"  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kitty giggled again when Lance kissed her neck. "Lance, like, stop it already!"  
  
"Aw, you know it's funny when you laugh."  
  
"Really, stop!" Kitty pushed him away playfully. He moved to stop her, and she thought for a second she had phased through him. "I'm sorry!"  
  
"Nothing broken," he said, patting his chest. "You didn't do anything."  
  
"I thought I phased for a second there."  
  
"You just slipped a moment, that's all," he said, putting an arm around her. "I'm still here."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Rogue frowned. "Pietro, stop clowning around. You know what I mean."  
  
"Rogue, I have no idea who this Lance guy you're talking about is."  
  
"He lives here!"  
  
"The only people who live here are me, Toad, and Blob."  
  
Rogue was practically red with agitation. She pulled one glove off. "Drop the act, Pietro, or I'll have to look inside your head."  
  
He instead dropped to the floor, hastily backing away with what little strength he had. "Rogue, please!"  
  
She had had enough: Reaching forward quickly, she grabbed his jaw and drained him, and Pietro collapsed on the floor.  
  
Using his borrowed memory, Rogue began to sort through his mind.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Xavier and Logan slowly approached Kitty and Lance, who were still enjoying themselves on the front steps.  
  
"Hello, Lance," Xavier greeted.  
  
"Hey, Professor."  
  
"I was wondering if you would answer a few questions about the condition of your boarding house, Lance?"  
  
The youth shrugged. "Don't see why not."  
  
"First, who lives there now?"  
  
"Fred, Todd, Pietro, and myself. That's it, really, unless Mystique is there and keeps vanishing or something."  
  
"Second, what kind of a condition is your house in?"  
  
"It's practically collapsed. Any day now."  
  
"I see," Xavier said, processing the statements. "Would you be willing to accept help to have the boarding house repaired?"  
  
"I'm fine, but you can ask the others."  
  
"Thank you for your help, Lance." Xavier and Logan turned and headed back to the study, talking quietly. "Anything?"  
  
"It's like he's invisible to my nose or something," Logan said, shaking his head. "He just isn't there."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"It's like he's not real or something," Rogue mumbled. "But why? Lance is real, everyone knows that. He's at the Institute with Kitty right now. Is there another telepath screwing with people's heads again?"  
  
Her questions growing, Rogue left the boarding home and walked back through the forest. She glanced around, wondering if she would find some clue that was always in the movies...  
  
She didn't look where she was going, and she tripped on a root. Cursing as she was about to get up, Rogue felt her heart stop as she spotted the object that was three feet from her face, its shocking words daring her to lie about the truth.  
  
A tombstone, its very old stone wearing away, the carved letters were still readable:  
  
"Here Lies Lance Alvers  
  
1869-1889  
  
Devoted Friend and Beloved Son"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
AUTHOR: My GOD, what have I done?  
  
To find out, READ N REVIEW for The Truth About Lance! 


End file.
